The Final War
by Humanharvest
Summary: This story is based off the new movie by Steven Spielberg, War of the worlds. Reviews would be appreciated! PG13: Intense Violence, Mild Language, and fright.
1. Prologue: The Lightning

Author's note: Hello! This is based off of the new movie, War of the worlds. If you don't like intense fright, paranoia, destruction and slaughters then don't read on. This will be an amazing story. Oh, and if any Fanfiction workers are reading (Even though I don't think there are any…) do us all a favor and make a War of the worlds movie Fanfiction section.

This story is rated T (PG-13) for intense violence, Mild language, and fright.

--------------------------------

A dim moonlight bathed the town of Boston in a seemingly heavenly glow that reverberated off the drenched roads and sidewalks. A chilly wind kicked up and breezed past the trees, shaking them slightly. James Bronson looked out his living room window; his light blue eyes fixed on the storm clouds above him. James wrapped his arms around his chest as a cold chill moved throughout the room. He closed the window then turned his attention towards his TV, which cast a strange colorful aura into the dark tidy room.

He placed himself on a green sofa, which was placed vertically on the left of the TV. A white wooden ceiling fan blew a small current of air downwards at the floor, every now and then a small gust of the wind brushing past James skinny face. "Freak lightning storms shocked the citizens of London. No one knows what caused them, and it seems to be causing much fright amongst the people. And now there seems to be multiple storms starting around New York, Los Angles, Boston, and other regions of the US. I'll have more on the storms later, but now-" The news reporter was cut off as the TV instantly stopped working. James raised a curious eyebrow as he heard everything die down around him. He stood up and glanced at the ceiling fan, which also stopped working; its blades spinning slower and slower.

"What's going on?" He thought as confusion sped through his mind as he gazed at his broken digital watch. "Everything is dead…" He continued as he rapidly walked over to the phone placed on a white wall, which the TV was placed in front of. As he walked over to investigate from the window of his living room a immense crack of lighting shot out of the swirling dark cloud above him; a powerful wind blowing towards the huge cloud that lurked above. Groups of people traveled outside into the roads to observe what was happening. One of them was a Cop named Charlie Wilson. He had been a good friend of James for six years. They met one day when James was working for the force. But he quit and decided to become a Carpenter. James coat started to flutter as the strong winds past him by when he walked outside. He squinted so the freezing cold winds didn't get into his eyes; his arms crossed tightly to hold his coat against his chest. "What's going on Charlie?" James asked as he walked next to his friend who was gazing upwards at the skies with a look of fright and confusion. "We need to get out of here…" Charlie answered with a dull horribly scared voice. James glanced downwards at Charlie's arms, which were shaking slightly from fright. "We have about five minutes." Charlie continued as he pulled out a 9mm handgun from his holster on his side. "What's going on? Why are you so scared-whoa!" James was cut off by a immense shockwave that echoed throughout the area as a lightning bolt hit the same place again. "I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this whole thing…" Charlie muttered as another lightning bolt struck the same ground once more.

The whispers of many confused people talking slowly started to emerge from the streets. Flocks of confused people started walking towards where the lightning had struck. "I'm going to investigate…" James shouted over the voices of the people around him as he shifted past a multiple people to get to the center of the crowd. Again a pale blue colored lightning bolt shot out of the sky and into the same place, but this time it was followed rapidly by six more bolts which each sent a deafening snap of sound each as they hit the ground. "What is this man? I don't know what's happening!" A man shouted as he covered his ears against the load cracks of lightning. James started to notice the stopped cars around him. They were stopped cold in their tracks; some of them crashed into trees and others simply stopped in the road. "It must've been some kind of EMP wave…" James thought to him self as he walked around a man who was angrily pounding the ground with his feet as he looked at the fried engine of his car.


	2. Chapter 1: The first strike

A sense of lurking terror slowly filled James mind as him and the hundreds of people around him started walking down the street. The road they were traveling lead to an intersection, which is where the lightning seemed to be hitting. The distance was roughly two hundred yards away from James house.

The people started to run towards the intersection now. People constantly pushed and bumped into James as they ran. Shouts and screams could be heard from the Intersection; they sounded like screams of terror. Confused and startled James picked up the pace and started running with the crowd, his white sneakers splashing in puddles of old rain from the day before. He eyes shot back and forth from the sky to what he could see of the front of the crowd as he ran. James could only see slightly above the heads of the people in front of him, and what he could see was smoke raising from the intersection and windows shattering. Then beneath his feet he felt a shockwave move through the ground; the road around him slowly crumbling. People started to panic and scream now as the intersection caved into the ground, traffic lights and pieces of buildings surrounding it falling with it. James started to run as fast as he could towards the intersection, which now was a giant hole in the ground. James jumped over a small crater in the ground caused by the earthquake as he ran; his mind focused on making it to the Intersection.

When he reached the area there were already people crowded around the hole. People gazed with confusion and much thought into the hole. Small chunks of road still breaking off and falling into it. Then the ground rose up over ten feet; the rubble that had fallen in shot everywhere, large stones falling through roof tops and small pebbles landing without much damage back on the ground. This shot James backwards onto his side. He looked upwards from the ground, seeing people running the opposite direction. "Get up man! Something's coming!" A man said as he leaned over to pull James up by his arm. "Yeah, sure… thanks." James answered with a shaky voice as he grabbed the man's hand, the man pulling him up as he did. Without word the man ran into the crowd of people and out of sight. Most of the people stayed near the crater, but they still took shelter at a safe distance behind cars and buildings. James leaned upright rubbing his head; his eyes still fixed upon the crater before him. Then, out of no where a strange metal tube-like leg shot out of the ground and smashed into the ground next to James; pebbles and dirt falling off it.

The people watched in awe as a second leg burst out of the hole and placed itself on solid ground. "I think we should get out of here, now…" A man muttered as he started running the opposite direction towards his house. Then within seconds a third leg came out of the ground and pulled up what looked like a head of some kind. The amazing machine raised at least six stories above ground. James let out a scream and shot backwards behind a trash dumpster; his eyes staring at the center of the magnificent machine. The Tripod let out what sounded like a boom from a deep trumpet or a foghorn of some kind before parts of it started moving. "Its so beautiful…" One person muttered as they looked up at it. "Its amazing…" Another one said. But before anyone could run two arm-like machines came out from the sides; two thin green lasers ripping through six people standing in the road. James watched it horror was their bodies turned to ash; their clothes fluttering to the ground.

James turned around and started running at full speed; jumping over fallen people and rubble as he sprinted. Behind him he could hear the screams of people as the lasers tore through them and many cars; clothes and debris flying overhead. James looked behind his shoulder to see a car soaring towards him. Out of luck James was able to jump into an ally way and avoid the car. But within seconds the brick wall over his head was ripped into pieces; bricks and dust falling downwards at a rapid speed. "Whoa!" He yelled as he dived out of the ally right before the bricks landed upon him. James could see in front of him a line of six cops opening fire behind stopped cars; their eyes showing no fear as they tried to protect their world. His head darted to the Tripod was he ran to see the bullets bouncing off some type of blue force field that came up for a few seconds. Within moments James could hear the cops screaming and the cars being ripped apart behind him; tears slowly moving down his cheeks.


	3. Chapter 2: The Slaughter

Manly man? Are you talking about me or someone in the story?

-----------------

The Tripod started to move in the opposite direction James was going, its two thin lasers tearing through person and building alike with sheer power. James looked back to see the Tripod walking on its three metal snake-like legs towards his direction; its weapons firing lasers literally inches away from him. Over the screams and cries of the hundreds of running people around him he could hear the sound of a man screaming out to the people in a strong brave fearless voice. "Run to your basements! Run behind shelter. But I warn you not to stand in the open! I will hold it off for as long as I can. Move!" The man pulled out his handgun as he spoke; his eyes shining as he fired round after round at the war machine. "Charlie! What are you doing! Get away from it!" James screamed as he saw his friend try to hold off the machine. But within moments a green thin laser swept across Charlie and the surrounding running people, ashes and clothes falling onto the ground. Within an instant two more lasers circled a group of fleeing citizens, killing them all instantly. James dived face forward behind a car on its side as a laser was shot at him from the Tripod.

Breathing heavily James whipped the sweat off his forehead; his eyes darting from person to person running from the war machine. Then Tripod advanced past where James was hiding and shot two lasers at a tanker truck in its path; the huge explosion covering a one hundred foot radius in a huge explosion. Chunks of rock and metal rained from the sky towards the ground in seconds of the explosion. James could see people running blind with terror in all directions from where he knelt. "What to do…" He thought as he heard the tripod coming closer.

James jumped up; his eyes darting with amazing relief at a Subway entrance about a hundred feet away. With a deep breath James ran full force towards the subway entrance in front of him.

Multiple explosion sounds echoed across Boston as the tripods beamed three gas stations; their explosions burning people alive who stood around them. As James shot out of the ally and onto the staircase leading under ground a man who was burning alive ran up to him screaming and crying. "You got to help me man! Oh god it hurts so much! Please!" The man's voice was obviously filled with sheer terror and pain. James just ran around him and down farther into the Subway; the sounds of lasers ripping through the man that just ran up to him traveling after him.


	4. Chapter 3: The survivors

"Alright boys, are you ready? We'll show these things just whose boss. Load your rifles and ready your handguns boys. We're going to stop this thing!" A man's voice said from inside the Subway. James knelt behind a mess of garbage cans and shelves that blocked the entrance into the station where a group of punks were talking. "But Johnny! These things have shields! Our bullets won't hit them!" A man stated as he remembered the cops shooting at the Tripod. "I'm quite aware Sam. But that's the risk we have to take. At least we'll be known for trying." Johnny answered as he loaded a clip into his AK-47.

"Well men, we have to go now. We must keep it from destroying the whole of Boston!" Johnny said as he turned around and started walking to the entrance James was hiding behind.

A group of about twenty punks and gang members followed Johnny. Each of them was armed with ether an AK-47, an Uzi, or a 9mm Handgun. Johnny had long deadlocked hair and dark brown eyes. His face was slender with a pointy noise that held up his black shades. He wore a black leather shirt with a white T-shirt under it, which like most of the other punks were three sizes to big. He wore black pants, which too were about three sizes to big that partly covered up his white sneakers. Strangely the others wore the exact same thing, but obviously they looked different physically. James stood up, kicking a garbage can out of the way so he could walk past the make shift barricade. "Hey, who are you?" Johnny asked in a Jamaican voice as he saw James spring out from hiding.

"Ja-James Bronson!" He blurted, as he looked Johnny in the eyes. "Good luck Johnny…" James said as he walked past him towards a small stockpile of weapons that the gang had placed there. "Hey, James! Do you want to help us out?" Johnny asked as he saw him eye the weapons they had placed on top of milk crates on the side of the station.

James thought about this for a moment, then said confidently. "Yes! I'll gladly help you out Johnny."

James eyed an M16, then looked over to a 50cal machine gun. "Where'd you get these?" James said as he picked up a grenade launcher. Johnny didn't answer; he only chuckled. James picked up an M16 and four grenades from the pile first, and then he strapped an AK-47 to his side. James walked back over to Johnny, placing the grenades in his pockets as he went. "Alright brothers I'm going to lead the charge out of here. I want five of you to move behind any shelter you can find and open fire at the enemy. Sam, I want you to place the 'Mines' into a car and then push it at the tripod with the help of others. But please make sure the car is upright and is on all four tires. As for the rest of you fight the enemy any way you wish." Johnny said with a fierce voice as he looked up the stairway and out into the open. The sky was almost completely black with smoke…

Johnny turned around and ran up the staircase and out into the open streets. He was greeted with a scene of pure havoc and destruction. Levels we toppled, cars were blown up into tiny bits, streets were literally imploded, towers were cut into pieces, and bridges were flipped over. "Move up soldiers! Hurry!" Johnny yelled as he ran out into the destroyed road. The chilling horn-like cry echoed across the destroyed Boston and filled the minds of the survivors with terror.

The eerie howling of wind followed the sound from the tripod; dust and ashes kicking up into the air. The site before the survivors was like that caused by a nuke. Everything was destroyed, everything. There were eerie piles of ashes on the ground where people once stood, along with clothes that were thrown about by the havoc and wind.

"What are we going to do…?" James asked with a worried voice, as he saw no possible chance of hope of getting out of the city anywhere.


	5. Chapter 4: Droned with fear

Hey! Its me. Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you like the story, really. I didn't think I'd be doing as well as I am right now. Well, I hope you like this chapter. It's going to be very violent…

---------------------

After a two days travel northward the group of survivors managed to reach the end of Boston. In front of them was a line of at least five hundred citizens of towns and places that were in the state. Their eyes were filled with terror, their clothes were ripped and tattered, and their faces were showing hardly any emotion. "God… what happened to these people?" James asked as he saw the lines of people shuffling blindly towards a series of hills about five hundred yards away. "I don't know, but to me they look like freaking laboratory rats…" Johnny replied as he started walking towards the series of lush green hills in the distance.

A squad of police officers walked out of the crowd towards Johnny and his gang rapidly. "We got word that there's a team of three Tripods moving towards this area. And your help would be appreciated greatly. You see, these people were scared so much when the aliens tore apart Boston and the rest of the world that they lost all emotion and have turned into well…dare I say emotionless zombies." An officer said as he looked with a glance of disbelief at the swarms of shuffling people. "I also got word that an army of five hundred US soldiers, forty tanks, and about fifteen Combat Humvee's. I pray to god that our boys will be able to stop them." The officer continued as he glanced menacingly at the AK-47 in Johnny's hand. "See something you like?" Johnny said tartly as he saw his eyes dart towards his rifle. "Johnny, please…" James muttered, "Thank you officer. We'll help in any way we can." James said as he sidestepped in front of Johnny so he couldn't glare menacingly at the officer.

The night soon came upon most of America; the darkness seemed to be more merciless and terrifying then normal. James was sitting upon a large Oak tree that grew on one of the hills that looked upon Boston. Everywhere James could look he saw a stream of fire spread across the ground like a blanket on a bed. A sheet of ash and dust loomed in the skies, blocking off the comforting rays of the Moon. James sighed, then climbed down from the tree.

Then in the distance the horn like boom of the Tripods could be heard…


	6. Chapter 5: The stand

Yeah, sorry about its shortness. I was in a hurry to put a chapter in so the story wasn't lost. Anyway, an AK-47 is a brand of rifles that the men were using. Well, this is going to be an average sized chapter, but I'll make it good. Thanks for reading pal! Oh, this was originally going to be added to the past chapter, but I forgot. That's why I said it was going to be violent.

-----

James jumped in fear then started down the hill where the people were crowded into makeshift tents and almost destroyed houses for shelter. James stepped onto a large rock imbedded slightly into the bottom part of the hill; his eyes fixed on a group of fifteen marines making their way towards an officer who was tending to some wounded people. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but it seemed important. The officer pulled out his Colt 45 then followed the marines at a running pace into the distance. Then, in the distance the sounds of explosions and machine guns cracking as they shot bullets could be heard. Johnny and his team soon appeared in front of James when he walked over to a tent to grab his rifle. "Hey man! They're coming! We must join our soldiers in the front lines to fight these things, alright? Grab your gear then follow us!" Johnny said with a hint of excitement in his voice as he popped his head through the doorway into the tan tent. After a minute or so James was equipped with all the weapons he had from before.

"Alright boys! Lets do this!" Johnny roared as he started up the hill towards the north where red and orange flashes tore through the sky. When they reached the top of the hill in front of them was something unlike anything they've seen before. US soldiers and marines were seen scattered across fields upon fields of rubble; bullets zooming from their positions at a group of four Tripods slowly making their way towards the survivors behind the hill. Stationed in what used to be a park were two M1 tanks firing shell after shell of explosives at the invaders. In the sky the sounds of Helicopter blades ripping through the air and missiles screeching through the sky echoed like thunder. Very few seconds there were artillery rounds bathing the Tripods in flame and explosions. It was indeed an amazing battle, and also one of many stands humanity would make before the end…

Johnny was already shooting his AK-47 rifle at a Tripod that was about 500 yards away from his; his eyes blazing with might and his face holding a determined look. James quickly glanced at a group of fifteen marines charging forward with honor at the Tripods, but alas they soon met their ultimate fate when dual beams passed over them. As James ran down the hill into a mass of maze like rubble and destroyed buildings the sounds of at least ten 50cal machine guns joined the mass of explosions and screams that surrounded the area. James ducked behind a pile of stones and metal then glanced up at a menacing Tripod that was only about five hundred feet away; its arm like cannons firing lasers inches away from him.

James leaned over and squeezed four rounds at the machine only to see his bullets bounce off a reflective shield. The whistling of eighty missiles sounded like nothing James had heard before as the Helicopters let all their ammo fly towards the Tripods, but like James bullets, only to watch the shields deflect them. Johnny dived over a two foot pile of rubble as a beam was shot towards where he hid. Luckily he landed on a place where a marine with an RPG was fighting. So, with a look of glee on his face he picked it up and pulled the trigger with the barrel of the weapon aimed at the robot. A grenade zoomed through the air and exploded on impact against the shield. Cursing Johnny loaded another round and fired again; this time gaining the attention of the Tripod. Within a second a thin green plasma beam leveled everything around Johnny; which included him too.

A blanket of smoke covered the battlefield. Fire was scattered across the fields of rubble from the destroyed tanks and humvees. There were only about eight survivors…

Towering through the smoke like titans the tripods continued their rampage forward; their beams passing over the last Humvee alive.

James coughed as he opened his eyes to the world once more. Around him were about five living US soldiers. "You okay man?" One of them said as they pulled him up to a sitting position. "Here, take some water." Another said as he handed James his water canteen. "Well, we tried, you know? We gave it our best, and failed…" A female US soldier sighed as she pulled James to his feet.


	7. Chapter 6: News from the front

Of course she isn't… -Shifty eyes- Oh, as for the numbers I think they're brand numbers. I'm not very sure. Well, sorry for my loss of detail. I'll explain the environment and the characters in this chapter.

------------------

James coughed up dust then looked around at his surroundings. Buildings were sawed like wood in half, rocks and rubble covered every inch of solid ground. A thick haze of smoke bathed the surrounding ruins in ash and dust. Everything seemed to be quite around him. There was no wind blowing, no sunlight; not even a bird singing.

"Ed, what is the report? What did the General say?" The female soldier said as she ran to greet a radioman. He was coming back from contacting their platoon general about the battle. Her bright blue eyes glistened as she waited for the soldiers reply. "He said to…hold position. Another Tripod is on its way, and he said we have to hold it back. I also heard four other defensives like ours are set up around New York, Los Vegas, and Washington. Actually, I heard seventy percent of America's forces are stationed at the Whitehouse. As for other key spots like the Pentagon…well, they were lost a while ago." Ed gloomily replied; thoughts of the past battle filling his mind. James looked from the women to Ed expecting to hear a sigh or a cry, but the women just turned around and walked towards her weapon she placed on a fallen boulder.

"Hey, what's your name?" James asked as he walked over to her. "Julia." She muttered as she gazed deep into the smoke and ash filled sky above. There was a twinkle in her eye, and then she turned to greet James. "Sorry, I'm Julia Robins." She said more happily as she looked into James eyes.

"Nice to meet you Julia," he said. "So, are we going to stay here? I don't think it's a wise idea to…" James mumbled as he looked at the havoc the last battle caused. "Yes, we'll stay here. But you can leave if you wish. We found another survivor like you. He didn't say his name though. Charlie Wilson. He must've been in that crowd of people that were beyond the hill over there." She said as she pointed to a hill now blackened and aflame. "Charlie Wilson? Was he a cop?" James asked excitedly as he looked into Julia's deep blue eyes. "Yes, he's a cop. We stationed him with one of our surviving medics over there." She replied as she pointed to a small makeshift tent they made when he was knocked out.

Julia was wearing a camouflaged army outfit. Her pants were slightly baggy and loose around her legs so the ends of the pants covered the tops of her black army boots which each had a skull painted on the front. Her vest consisted of a tight fitting coat with a green flak jacket under it. Her long brown hair was placed inside her tough metal helmet. She was a young girl, in her 20's. James thanked her then walked over rubble and other debris until he reached the tent where a doctor was talking to a rugged cop who was sitting upon a flat stone roughly four feet tall.


	8. Chapter 7: The Chaos of War

Wow! Really? Same thing happened to me! I got a new PC. It rocks. Anyway, here's the chapter.

Charlie glanced sideways at James who was approaching him slowly. The cops eyes moved from his face back to the medic who was working on stopping bleeding coming from his leg. A cold wind blew over James as he put his hand out to grab Charlie's shoulder. But the only response he got was a grunt and a slight shake from the man. "He's brain dead…" The medic said as he glanced upwards from a kneeling position a James.

"A stray brick smashed him in the head. He'll never talk again…" He continued as he tightly wrapped bandages around the wound. James shed a small tear as he walked over to his friend; his eyes gazing deeply into his. "Guys! We got another call from the General!" Ed screamed as he ran onto a large boulder, his arms flailing with the radio in his hand.

Julia looked up from putting more ammo into her 9mm handgun as Ed spoke. She stood up, put the handgun back in its holster then walked over to him. "What did he say?" She said. "We can move out! He has another platoon coming over to reinforce the area!" Ed happily said as he jumped off the boulder with a large smile on his gruff face.

Julia smiled then said loudly, "James! We're leaving! If you want you can come with us." James turned around to look at Julia who was roughly one hundred feet away. "I'm coming!" He said as he ran out of the medically tent towards her.

After an hours travel the small band of survivors managed to safely get over the scorched hill. Clouds of smoke were drifting into the air from the destroyed encampment that was once quite busy and alive only days before. Flames licked at the trees from destroyed buildings and scorched grass. Timber stone and glass covered every inch of ground that was visible. James stood still for a moment taking in the havoc and chaos that was before him. To him there was no noise. Everything was silent. His mind was racing to countless scenarios of him getting torched or slaughtered by the Tripod's. Then everything flooded back into his brain as Julia tugged on his shoulder and said, "We need to go. They're coming…"

After a moment James turned around to face her; his eyes glittering with tears and his body trembling with fright. "Okay…" He breathed as he followed her down the mountain and into the wreckage.

Nightfall was soon around the survivors as they made a small makeshift camp on the outskirts of the wrecked town. James spent most of the time talking with Julia about his past while Ed and the Medic named Paul listened and occasionally joined in. "So, Ed. What exactly is coming now to try and stop the next Tripods?" James asked as he looked at Ed who was tying his shoe while sitting on a pile of rocks. "I believe he said twenty marines, four tanks some jets and 500 US soldiers." Ed replied as he hopped down from the rocks and sat next to Paul.

After another hour of talking the group finally got to sleep, but little did they know that soon there would be the most fierce fight around them only in hours…


	9. Chapter 8: The fallen enemy

James jolted upwards as the sounds of Artillery boomed around them from the hilltops and in the ruins. His eyes scanned the area around him. There were soldiers running through an old torched forest towards the hill where flashes of green, red and orange danced across the midnight sky. The cracking of machine guns firing mixed with the screams and shouts of soldiers through the ears of James, his body stiff with fright.

James looked skyward as he heard the whistling of a shell flying through the air. The explosive zoomed at hundreds of miles per hour over the hilltops and connected with something. Julia and Ed awoke with a jump as well as the sounds of bombs zooming from the sky towards the hills came into earshot.

There was a horrible screech, then the booming sound of a tripod, then a huge explosion jetted from beyond the hilltops into the smoke filled sky. A tripod had been defeated.

James ran at full speed towards the battle he heard beyond the hill. His feet skipping over rubble and rocks, his eyes locked upon the hill. After moments he reached it, and started to run upwards. Ignoring the stitch in his side he ran to the top where Julia caught up with him. In front of him was the image of countless US soldiers lined up behind sandbag walls and piles of stones. Bazooka units were stationed behind large stones on the sides of the soldiers, then scattered across the ruins were tanks and marines. Every few seconds tank shells, missiles, and artillery rounds soared through the air and connected with the shields of the Tripods advancing. Then in his sight there was a tripod spread across the ruins. Orange fluid was gushing from the top and its sides, a small creature crawling out of the top. It looked like a bug, or ant with three legs and simply a head that curved like the top of a spoon. Within moments a US soldier shot it twice, killing it.

Then the second Tripod sprayed its Heat Ray across a tank and a squad of ten marines, killing them all. As another wave of missiles connected with the second tripod it released another wave of energy, exploding 100 US soldiers hiding in the ruins and detonating a pile of bazooka ammo ten feet away from James. His hearing was light for a second, and all James could hear was a faint whistling. His eyes were clouded, blurry and his body felt like it weighed a ton. The energy was draining from him, and as he grasped his chest he felt a large rock about one foot long piercing his flesh. James fell onto his knees, and then face forward and started tumbling down the hill into a pile of rocks.

"They broke through! Hurry! Retreat!" A soldier yelled as the line of 300 US soldiers was swept away by a Heat Ray blast. Coughing up blood James out-stretched his arm towards the sky where a beam of moonlight was connecting with the fire lit ground. "Save me…" He said in a faint raspy voice as he looked into the sky. Then, with an exhale of breath his arm fell onto his chest, his eyes gazing deep into the fire-lit sky…

Julia looked down from where she hid behind a large boulder at the ruins. But all that could be seen was a Tripod standing tall over the smoke and flames walking forward letting out a triumphant boom. After a few minutes the smoke cleared slightly, and James could be seen motionless atop a pile of rocks. She gasped as she slid down the hill into a dead body of a US soldier. She hurried onto her feet and grabbed his motionless hand, tears flowing down her cheeks…


	10. Chapter 10: The Death

I apologize so, so, so much. I finally got a new computer. My old one broke, so I couldn't update the story. Hope my old fans are patient. Note: My writing style has changed dramatically, I now promise more detail in my later stories. Listen, this story has kinda… died? I don't know, since I lost my computer all my hopes for this have faded. I'll finish it off with this chapter, and then you can look forward to a revamped version, new stories, and more.

An eerie silence fell over the battlefield as the destruction of man became more real to Julia and James. A missile landed somewhere close by, rocking the war torn ground from within. She lifted him onto her lap; she could barely make out his face through the fog and ashes that were being tossed by the fighting around them, but she still had the urge to help. "J-Julia…" His voice cracked as he spoke, but the same courage could be heard somewhere behind the veil of injury. "God… has not forgotten us…" He muttered under his dying breath. As he spoke those words, a deafening concussion boomed over the entire field. Through the smoke they could see the fading of the green shields, followed by the sounds of screeching and pain. Then multiple thunderous booms soon followed as the tripods fell to earth. It seems the War of the worlds had come to an end. The world may never know of James tale, but it will always be remembered by his friends.

(Alright, sorry about the weak ending. Don't worry, I'm making a new version with 4x longer chapters, detail, etc. Look for it.)


End file.
